Running From This Nightmare
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: 2010 Based. Why did he come to her? What possible use is she to a dead man in her dreams? She wouldn't help him! She'd help save those kids! She would! OC Story. Nancy x Freddy. Tuesday Knight song influence.
1. This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

_Snow?_

"Hey... It's snowing." She waited for a response from the younger children sitting at their small desks, as they colored or played with child-safe play-dough, laughing and smiling with innocent eyes. Her turned away from the window, knowing that the children had to of heard her, and wondering why there were no cries of joy or squeals of excitement.

She was startled to find that all the children had stopped their coloring or building with the play-dough, and all had their faces covered, quietly, in small whispers, singing. Furrowing her brows, she stepped around her desk and looked at each of them, straining her neck forward to try and catch what they were saying.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..." Was all she caught, before all the children's voices started melting together into incomprehensible murmurs. She gave them each wary looks, as she made her way over to the closes table of children near her desk, where three little girls sat, each wearing frilly white dresses that she couldn't recall any of them wearing when they'd entered the classroom this morning. Or even recall seeing them being dropped off this morning!

Coming to a crouch near a small girl with dark chocolate brown hair in a side ponytail, she reached out and lightly placed her hand on the girls left shoulder with her left hand. The little girl lowered her hands, and slowly turned to look at her with big, brown, eyes glazed with fear and small tears.

"Honey... Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked softly, the child blinking at her, as she removed her hand from the small girls shoulder. "Freddy's coming. You better hide." She said, her voice sounding scared and weak, yet seaming to echo around her. She straightened up as she came to her feet, staring down at the little girl, who continued to stare at her with fearful, tear glazed, eyes, as she tried to recall the child's name.

"Is Freddy your daddy? Whats your name?" She asked, earning a blank stare from the little girl. "My names Nancy Holbrook. I'm five. And Freddy's a bad man." Her voice sounded louder this time, as all the children suddenly stopped. Their hands lowered and their heads all snapped in her direction.

She backed up into her desk, as they all stood. They each stared at her with blank faces. She opened her mouth to question what they were doing, only to watch, in horror, as they all suddenly turned to dust and crashed to the floor, the classroom changing and becoming dark and dirty. Her desk, which she was gripping in fear, became dusty and molded, startling her enough to cause her to push away from the desk, and whip around to face the chalkboard and her desk.

Her mouth went dry and her face paled, as she found a small, eery, figure standing in-front of the bored, his back to her as he held his left arm over his eyes as his head and arm touched the board.

"Four... Three... two... one! Ready or not. Here comes Freddy!" He sang in a deep, otherworldly deep and graveled, voice as his right hand, which was hidin' in shadows, slid down the chalkboard, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her to cringe at the horrific sound that he made while doing so, reminding her almost of nails on a chalkboard!

"My, my! If it isn't little Kia," she gaped in confusion and slight discomfort, as he turned his head to the side, his face shadowed by a dirty, brown, fedora. His body turned slowly to face her, as she took a step back, catching what his jaw looked like in a sliver of light. He was burned. Badly! "How you've grown. Still have those pretty ice-blue eyes, I see."

She shuddered, as he stepped casually towards her and around her desk, while she stepped back, trying to keep a good bit of distance between them. He continued forward, and she backwards, til she felt herself hit something solid; the back of the classroom wall!

"Shit!" She whispered, earning a tsking sound from the man, as he now stood a mere foot away from her. "Still using words you shouldn't, I see!" She gagged as a smell of death, burning flesh, and smoke attacked her nose, as he leaned towards her, his shadowed right hand lifted up beside him, revealing a gardeners glove with sharp, blood stained, knives for the fingers!

"Who the hell are you?" She breathed out, tensing as his left hand grabbed her roughly by her shirt collar, before slamming her harder against the wall, as he pressed himself forward and against her, pinning her. She shuddered, as she felt the cold of his blades touch her neck. "You've forgotten me as well!" He snarled, as his flesh, left, hand suddenly yanked her from the wall, before tossing her to the side and into a shelf full of paints and colors, throwing them everywhere as she crashed into it.

Gasping at the shock and pain, she rolled over onto her back and stared wide eyed as the man hovered over her. "What the fuck do you want from me?" She yelled, gagging as a booted foot came down on her chest, pinning her to the ground, as he brought his right hand out for a strike! She screamed as his hand came towards her, preparing herself for the blades to strike her face-

**R & R Plz**


	2. Dreaming of Nightmares

She gasped loudly as she sprung up in her seat, her knee bumping her desk, causing her coffee mug to swivel back and forth on her desk, almost falling over and spilling on her and her paper covered desk. She grasped the table as she panted hard, trying to calm her frantic heart. Her eyes darted around the classroom, sighing in relief when she saw the kids were still asleep for nap-time.

"Dream. It was a dream," she whispered to herself, as she shakily straightened herself up in her seat, sipping at her lukewarm coffee. "Just a really bad dream." She continued this mantra in her head, as her nerves calmed and her body relaxed. Once she felt better, she allowed herself to remove herself from her seat, and quietly walk to the doorway of the preschool classroom, careful to not step on any of the sleeping kids.

Normally, she wouldn't be where she was. Normally, she'd be working around her house or out at the park reading a book. But she was a call in sub, and had been asked to substitute for the preschoolers of Springwood Sunny Learners Preschool located three blocks from Springwood High School, where she usually subbed the junior or senior classes.

Once to the door, she opened it up enough to step outside and stand in the hallway for a bit. She could hear the other two preschool room teachers typing away at their desk as their kids napped. She ran her left hand through her long, wild looking, raven-black locks as she sipped the rest of her coffee.

"Are you alright, Kia dear?" She nearly jumped out of her skin, as she whipped around, startling the small, older, woman standing behind her. Letting out a puff of air and sigh, she gave a shaky nod. "Mrs. Turner! Hi! Yeah-yeah, I'm fine. I'm so sorry if I startled you!" Mrs. Turner was once her fifth grade teacher, and had been one of her favorite ones. her husband had been the principal of the neighboring elementary school, and she had always found the two to be a lovely, kind, couple.

Mrs. Turner, looking past her wide rimmed, circular, specks, gave a tsking sound as she shook her head. "Kia, look at you! Have you been sleeping? you look a mess!" Like a mother, she fussed over Kia's hair, while touching her forehead to check for a temp and looked at the bags under her eyes.

Kia chuckled, as she grasped the woman's hands in her own. "I'm fine, Mrs. Turner. I've just been having some rough sleep lately. But I'll be alright." Mrs. Turner gave her a sad smile, as she shook her head. "I haven't seen you like this since your friend Anthony passed. That worries me, child." Kia gave a pained smile, releasing the woman's hands from her own.

Anthony had passed away in a car crash with his mother when she was eleven, after his mother had fallen asleep at the wheel and crashed straight-on into a semi-truck. The funeral had been a closed caskets, and she had not been able to properly sleep for months after-wards.

"I promise I'm alright, Mrs. Turner. I better be getting back to class. Nap times almost over, and the parents will be here soon." Giving the woman her farewell, Kia turned and stepped back into her classroom, shutting the door quietly, as she walked over to her desk. She reached across to grab a small lunch bell, that she sat beside her and three times she hit the bell. "Wake up, everybody! Your mommies and daddies will be here soon! Time to get up!" All at once the kids started churning on their mats, some whimpering, while others sat up and yawned cutely, rubbing at their eyes.

"But I don't wanna get up!" A little blonde girl yawned beside her, clutching a stuffed pink rabbit between her left arm and body, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Kia chuckled, as she picked the girl up and playfully tickled her, earning a squeal of laughter, as the girl came to. "No fair, Misses Hawkins!" The other kids, all finally awake, laughed as Kia placed the small girl back on the ground, and made a playful animal growl at them.

"You better clean up or I'll eat you!" She playfully pretended to nom at one of the smaller boys, who giggled loudly, as all the kids picked up their mats and pillows and ran to put them away. She stood straight, and smiled, as they all finished up the cleaning, before all running to their cubbyholes, knowing that their mommies and daddies would be there to get them soon.

Once they all had their stuff, Kia led them outside to the playground, where they all squealed and ran with their bags on their backs, to the swings and child safe playground. Soon the two other classes joined them, and children were running all over the place as the three teachers, herself, Mrs. Turner, and a woman named Ms Anna, sat at the pickup gate, all waiting for the parents and guardians.

"Ah to be young again!" Mrs. Turner laughed, as she handed Kia a glass of lemonade. It was a hot summer like day in august, and the lemonade hit the spot. Ms Anna and Mrs. Turner began to chatter away, while Kia pretended to listen.

She eventually drowned them out, and let herself watch the children. As she was watching them, her eyes scanned over the playground, coming to an a halt as her eyes widened and her mouth went agape in fear. Standing on the other side of the fence under a large oak tree, was a man in a dark green and red sweater with a brown fedora and knives for fingers on his right hand!

She gaped like a fish out of water, as three girls in white, frilly, dresses appeared to the left of him on the playground, jumping rope. Their arms and feet moved at a rhythm as they began to sing an eery tune.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you.  
__Three, four, better lock your door.  
__Five, six, grab your crucifix.  
__Seven, eight, gonna stay up late.  
__Nine, ten, never sleep again!"_

Her breathing went hollow, as the man glared at her from his spot under the tree, only to disappear a second later after a small girl ran pass her line of vision. The jump-roping girls were no longer in sight, and a good chunk of the kids had already gone home.

Kia looked over at Ms. Anna and Mrs. Turner, who had yet to end their conversation, and both smiled when she turned to them, inviting her in to the conversation. To which she gladly joined, hoping to forget about what she had seen.

**R & R Plz**


	3. Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

"You sleep at all last night?"

Kia looked up from her laptop resting on the arm of her large, comfortable, living room chair, to her ex, roommate, and friend, Duncan Evers, a six-foot-tall, muscular, male with wavy dark brown, almost black, hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin.

He had his shirt off, a towel around his neck, and was dripping sweat as he chugged down some of his blue Gatorade. He had a look of concern on his handsome face, as he stared down at her, waiting for an answer.

Stretching out of her curled up position on the large chair, Kia shook her head. "Got maybe three hours. More than usual," she mumbled, popping her back and neck with a satisfied sigh. "Why do you ask?" Duncan gave a sigh, as he wiped the sweat from his brow, and took a seat on her coffee table across from her.

"I went to the gym with Holly and Harlen today and found out something that's... That's just got me worried." Kia sat up more in her seat, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Duncan continued. "Apparently, two weeks ago, while me and you were in Florida for Katie's wedding, a string of deaths started accumulating to some High School kids."

Kia's eyes widened, and she let out a surprised gasp. "Oh my God... That's horrible... But, wait? Why does that make you worry about me?" Duncan let out a sigh, and rubbed his neck. "Apparently all these kids had three things in common when they died," he stalled a bit, making sure she was listening, before he continued. "And that was, one, they were all sleep deprived, as in not having slept properly in three days straight. Two, they were all dreaming about the same thing; a man trying to kill them. And the third, they all went to that old Preschool that got closed down; Badham or whatever it was called."

Kia sat forward in her seat, her hands on her knees, as she repeated the schools name in her head. "Badham... Badham... Damn! Why does that place sound familiar?" Duncan let out a grunt, catching her attention. "That's the school where me, you, and some of us older Elm kids use to play with those little kids all the time. The one where we'd hang out outside at and ride our bikes around it and race each other back to the Elm Street sign."

Memories flashed in Kia's mind; memories of her ten-year-old self playing with five-year-old's and racing her bike around a school as the little kids were outside, and would laugh when she'd wave to them as she rode by. Old memories that she hadn't thought of in a long time. So long, she'd almost forgotten them. "Damn. That's.... That's horrible. But... That still doesn't answer why-"

Duncan cut her off. "I'm just worried, because you haven't been sleeping much and that's how those kids started before they died," Duncan let out a sigh, as he reached out and placed his left hand on her right knee. "I need to know. Have you been having any bad dreams lately?" The serious look in his eyes was something Kia had never seen from Duncan. He was truly worried about her.

But should she tell him? She'd only had two. And she was able to get more sleep each night without trouble. Should she really worry him over one dream and some horrible daydream? Sucking in a breath, Kia looked her friend in the eye. "No. I haven't had any bad dreams. Just restless nights and dreams so meaningless I cant remember them." Which was slightly true. She had always been one of those people that dreamed and knew that she dreamed, but could never remember them as she became more awake.

Duncan stared at her for a minute or two, before lowering his gaze and running his hands over his face and through his wavy hair. "Alright. Alright, that's good." With that, he pushed himself up from the coffee table and made his way to the stairs that led to his basement bedroom. "I'm gonna take a shower then head out to meet up with Holly." Kia quirked a brow his way, as she gathered her laptop onto her lap.

"Got a date tonight?" Duncan gave her his famous wolf grin, as he nodded. "Oh yeah. Two year anniversary, and I'm taking her out to Chez Springs!" Kia gave him an impressed nod and look, as she tapped at her space bar, pulling her computer out of dream mode. "Awesome! If you two get hammered, and decided to come here for the after midnight fun, like you did last year, please stay downstairs and not go fucking on the kitchen table! I'd really like to keep this one in one piece!"

Duncan gave a 'whoop' of laughter her way, as he waved bye to her before descending down to his room, shutting his door on the way with a loud click. Kia rolled her eyes in amusement, before going back to her chat-room conversation.

**R & R Plz**

(Note: Nancy x Freddy will not appear til way later chapters. Sorry for inconveniance this may cause you)


	4. Candle Sick and Tired

_And now you steal away_  
_Take him out today  
__Nice work you did  
__You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies  
__And a good disguise  
__Hit em right between the eyes  
__Hit em right between the eyes  
__When you walk away  
__Nothing more to say  
__See the lightning in your eyes  
__See em running for their lives_

She jumped, startled as her cellphone blast the familiar Offspring song, signaling a call from one of her oldest friends. Sitting her laptop on the arms of the chair she'd now been sitting in for the last three hours, she reached in her back pocket and flipped the old Razor phone open before placing it against her right ear.

"Kia Hawkins here," she said, an automatic answering method she used, even if she knew who was calling. "Go ahead."A snort of laughter was heard on the other line, followed by loud music in the background and what sounded like glass shattering. "Kia! Hey, can you here me?"

Kia jumped, pulling the phone back from her ear, grimacing at the loud assault to her ear and the light ring it left echoing in her ear. Grunting, Kia switched ears and raised her voice. "Shit, Shilo! Yeah! Yeah, I can hear you!" The sound of shuffling and pushing was heard, before the background music became a faint thump.

Shilo laughed on the other line. "I'm sorry, Kia! Haha! Man! Hey? I'm calling you to see if your anti-social ass would like to hang out with me and Trevor?" Kia sat up in her chair, running her hand through her hair.

"Where are you all at?" She finally asked, earning a chuckle from Shilo. "I knew you'd want to! We're at that new club! You know, the one they opened up near the abandonded orphange. Its called Cloud 9! Just look for the giant, neon, blue and white cloud with the flashing on its side! You can't miss it!" Kia flinched at the mention of the old orphanage, feeling sadness and nostalgia wash over her, as she became a dead silent.

Shilo let out a sigh on the other line, catching the change in Kia's mood. "It's been twelve years, hun. Me, Trevor, Holly, and Duncan went to check it out two nights ago... It still looks the same." Kia gave a stiff nod, though she knew Shilo couldn't see it. "I hated that place," Kia mumbled, as she rubbed her knee. "After Taylor's death... I was so happy to get out of there."

Shilo let out a dry laugh. "Yeah... We were too, Kia. We were too." Silence feel between the two again. And it lasted for a minute or two, before Kia nodded. "It's seven now... I've gotta get cleaned up, so I'll try to meet you inside at eight or so." Shilo let out a victory hollar and laugh, as kia smiled at her old friends happiness. "Yes! Alright! I'll see you at eight! Wear something hot for me!" With that, the two said their goodbye's and "see-you-later's", before hanging up.

Kia sat at the edge of her chair, staring down at her feet, as she absently twiddled her fingers together slowly. She wanted to go and be with her friends. She hadn't had a chance to see a lot of them since she'd moved back to Springwood after college a year ago. She'd been busy with substitute teaching and volunteer work for the hospital.

She needed and wanted to go be with them... But the thought of going anywhere near the old orphanage... A place that had burned down and taken the life of one of them... Of lil Taylor... The youngest of their group. She'd been sick. She couldn't get out of bed, and the fire had claimed her. Nobody could save her. Nobody.

After that the place had closed, and many of the orphans and herself had been shipped to foster homes til they were adopted. A month after the fire, she was one of the lucky ones to be taken in by a loving family. And for the next eight years she had a home and a family with Martha and Harris Lewis, a couple in their early fifties, now sixties, who'd loved and cared for her like she was their own true daughter.

After going of to college, she'd gone out to find out who her real parents were. She didn't come across anything til her twentieth birthday. After all of two years of searching, she'd found out from who her real parents had been. And had been hurt to find that her mother had died of a heart attack three years after she'd had Kia, and no record of who her real father was or if he was still alive.

She'd hurt and cried for weeks, before she was able to completely pull herself together and accept what she'd learned. Later she decided to take her mothers maiden name as her own. And now that she was being asked to go by the old orphanage, memories and sadness began to plague her.

Taking in a shaky breath, she exhaled and shook her head. "Better get dressed." She mumbled to herself, before groaning in protest as she pushed herself up from the chair, unplugging and turning off her laptop, before grabbing it and heading upstairs to her room to deposit the computer in it and then get a good shower in and grab some clothes for tonight.

**R & R Plz**


	5. Enter Sandman

"Yow! Look at you! Kia! You look hot!"

Kia gave a soft smile to Holly, as she descended down the stairs. She'd gotten all dressed up for tonight. Her hair was kept down and straightened, curtaining her face. She wore a simple, black, belly button shirt and a pair of knee-length, dark blue, jeans and her favorite, simple, black boots that she'd had since she was eight. They'd once been salvation army boots that had been given to the orphanage. She'd picked them because she liked how they looked.

However they'd been to big for her at the time, and she still preferred them over tennis-shoes like her friends. She hadn't put them on since she was twelve-years-old, since Martha had gotten her a good pair of black cowboy boots to wear. Now she could fit in them, and she'd fixed them up to make them look more modern and stylish.

Holly closed the door behind her, as Kia made it to the bottom of the stairs. Holly reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you again, babe! You look great," Holly laughed, as she pulled back, keeping her hands on Kia's shoulders as she checked out her appeal.

"Thanks Holly." Kia chuckled, as she walked around her friend to grab her small, black with a silver buckle, purse off the coat rack, where she'd accidentally placed it again. "Going out?" Holly asked behind her, earning a nod from Kia. "Yeah. Shilo asked me to meet her at that new club... Cloud 9 or whatever its called. You ready for whatever Duncan has planned?" Holly gave a chuckle and a grin.

Holly Fosterman was a beautiful woman two years her senior. She had long, straight, blonde hair and big blue eyes with a good sized rack. She'd been Kia's friend since the orphanage, and Kia felt no qualm with her dating her ex/friend. "You have any idea what he'd up to for us?" Kia held up her hands in defense. "I know nothing, I swear!" The two shared a laugh, before Kia glanced at the clock.

"Well I better get going! Try not to break my damn table this time, and if he screws up, you're welcome to trash his room and come hang out with me, Shilo, and Trevor at the club!" With that, the two said goodbye, before Kia walked out her front door, shutting it with an audible click, before making her way to her dark green, 2003, Chevy Malibu.

Jumping into the car, Kia left her door open as she sat her purse in the front passenger seat. She turned on the car and went to shut the door, only to stop as her eyes widened and her left hand started to shake as it clutched the door handle. Standing not but three feet away, was the small girl with dark chocolate brown hair in a side ponytail and big, brown, eyes.

"Nancy...?" Kia whispered, as the little girl continued to stare at her, a sad and frightened look on her face. Kia pushed herself out of her car, bringing herself to her feet and numbly allowed herself to walk towards the child, who didn't even blink as Kia came to stand a foot from her.

"It's really late, sweetie," Kia said, her voice shaking and her heart thumping loudly in her chest. "Shouldn't you be home. Your mommy is probably worried about you." The little girl, Nancy as she recalled was her name, sniffed and swayed back and forth on her feet. "I wanna stay with you." Her voice was pleading, as she stepped towards her. Kia went to reach out and grab the child's hand, only to stop as a dark figure suddenly appeared about a foot behind Nancy.

"Little Nancy!" His voice echo's loudly around them, as Nancy stopped, a frightened and sad look coming to her eyes, as she turned around to look at the shadowed man. Kia shivered, as he raised his knife covered right hand and pointed his sharp index finger at her and Nancy.

"Come here, little Nancy. It's time to play again." Nancy let out a small, almost unheard, whimper, as she took a step towards the frightening man. Without thinking, Kia stepped forward, and grabbed the little girls shoulder, lightly pulling her back to stand behind her. "What do you want with her! She's just a child. Leave her alone!" Kia whispered harshly, fear still lining her voice.

Anger seemed to come off in waves from the shadowed male, as he curled his index finger down and lowered his arm slightly, spreading his fingers out to show the outline of all of the sharp razors. Kia's breath caught in her throat, as he started her way. Kia quickly turned around and picked the child up in her arms, only to cry out as she felt her hair being yanked roughly, before she was flung back onto the ground!

Shaking, she quickly got to her feet and ran towards the man who was now hovering over the child, his flesh hand outstretched as he caressed her face. "Stop it! Don't touch her!" Kia screamed as she went to grab the mans hand away from the child, only for him to snap around and face her, catching her by her shoulders roughly with his hands. She cried out in fear and pain, as she felt his gloved hand light, painfully, dig into her left shoulder!

"You can't save her!" She shivered as his burned face appeared a mere inch or two from her own, the smell of his dead, burnt, flesh invading her nostrils, as she tried to rip her arms free. "Nobody can save her!" Kia could hear Nancy crying off to the side, as the burnt man pulled his gloved hand off her shoulder, still holding her other side roughly, as he brought his hand up for the strike. "Not even you, Little Kia!" Kia screamed and thrashed as his hand came forward!

**R & R Plz**


	6. Wake Me Up Inside

"Kia! Kia! Dammit, Kia! Wake up!"

She thrashed and kicked around, before her eyes shot open, and she found herself sitting in her car, the door wide open, and Holly and Duncan staring at her with concerned, fearful, expressions. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating a mile a minute, as she frantically sat up straight in her car, running her hand through her hair.

"Jesus Christ, Kia! Me and Holly come outside to leave, and you're still here, sleeping and screaming like a god damn maniac!" Duncan's voice loud, as she stepped out of the car. His expression was that of angered and concern, as Kia leaned back against her car, clutching her still frantic heart.

"OK. Maybe you should cancel your plans for tonight, Kia." Kia looked over at Holly, who had a worried expression on her face, before she turned to Duncan, who was watching her carefully. "Perhaps we should cancel our planes-!" Kia cut Holly off. "No! I can't let you two do that. I promise, I'm fine! You two go! Have fun and enjoy your anniversary together. Ill be fine. It was just a bad daydream gone nightmare. I'm fine!"

Kia ushered them towards Duncan's truck with her hands, as she lowered herself back into the driver's seat of her car, not having to turn on the car since she'd left it on when she passed out, before shutting the door and rolling down her window. Holly and Duncan stared at her with concern. "I'm fine. Go on! Have a good night." With that, she put her car in reverse, and backed out of the driveway and onto the street, before putting it in drive, and peeling down the road.

Kia let out a shaky sigh as she drove up to a stop sign, glancing back at the house with her rear-view mirror, as she recalled what she'd just seen. It'd looked so real... Felt and smelled so real! How could that have been a dream? And how could she have fallen asleep like that? It didn't make since!

Who was Nancy Holbrook? Why was she dreaming about her and this burnt, knives for fingers, man? Shaking her head, Kia hit the gas and headed towards the club. She didn't understand any of this or know the answers to her questions. But she would find out. She felt she had to. And she wasn't going to stop til she got to the bottom of all this.

Determination and a plan for what she needed to do tomorrow, coursed through her as she continued her drive down Elm Street, the street she and the other orphans had grown up on. And at the end of Elm Street was a road that lead you right or left. Turning left, Kia kept her eyes forward and focused, making sure she'd be able to spot the club sign... When something to her left caught her attention.

Slowing down slightly, Kia turned to her left and stared, before her car came to a complete stop in the middle of the road, not worrying about anyone coming up behind her. She shook her head in disbelief, as she stared at the abandoned, burned down and ash covered, remains of Badham Preschool.

She'd heard that the place had caught on fire awhile back, but she'd had yet to see for herself how much of the old preschool remained. And what did remain, was an outline of the once happy school. Ash covered the ground and the building looked ready to collapse. The playground was bear, save for an old swing-set that had somehow survived all the damage the school had been through.

Curious to see what else remained of the old playground where she and her friends once played, Kia pulled her car out of park and drove up to the side of the old sidewalk, now cracked and covered in weeds and gravel, and turned off her car.

Stepping out, Kia shut the door and clicked the lock button on her key-chain, before walking up to the old, rusting, playground fence. Her feet crunched the dead grass loudly, as she followed the fence to the side, letting old memories lead her to the gate entrance.

When she found it, she was surprised to find it open; no lock or anything placed on it to keep people out. Pulling and shaking at the gate, she grunted and stumbled forward slightly as she was finally able to open it.

Stepping in slowly, Kia felt her eyes travel the old outside play area of the now dead preschool. It was a decent sized play area for the five and six-year-olds that use to play in it. Big enough space for them to run around and play hide-and-seek... Yet small enough for the teachers to keep an eye on all the kids.

But what really caught her attention, was the small square spaces that covered the whole playground; garden lots. Memories of flowers and bushes of every kind crossed her mind, as she slowly let herself walk around the old playground, her memories recalling how well kept and beautiful the flowers had looked back then.

Her feet carried her around the playground outline, til she came to the small area that was up against the remains of the school. Her feet came to a halt and her breath caught in her throat. Standing all alone up against the wall... Were three rosebushes, blooming with still growing roses.

One bush had white roses, while two red rose bushes were planted on either side of it. The buds of the roses where still small and covered with ash... But it was obvious that they were still growing. Seeming to struggle to live even after all that had happened to its living area.

Kia stepped towards the roses, transfixed by them still growing, when she felt her mind wander back in time. Back to when she was a ten-year-old orphan still living at the old orphanage with her friends.

Her ten-year-old self was pulling a wagon; an old Red Ryder wagon on an old baby blue bicycle. Other kids rode in front of her, racing each other to the school... Taylor was among them. She was still alive. Trevor, Duncan, Holly, Shilo, and all of her old friends where there, racing and laughing.

Laughter of small children could be heard. She was peddling past the fence, waving as the smaller kids ran up to the fence and waved and hollered at her. She smiled as her friends ran through the gate ahead of her, hugging and waving to the teachers as they entered.

She was smiling as she stopped her bike near the end of the fence, leaning it up against the school wall, as she unhooked her wagon, before pulling it through the fence. At first she walked slowly, laughing as she watched her friends start a game of tag with the younger kids.

Then she spotted someone. Her memories of that person are fuzzy... But she recalls a stripped sweater and a smile. Its a man. She recalls its an older man who worked at the school. He's smiling, she recalls, as she walks up to him, showing him what's in the wagon; plants.

Rose bushes. Three of them. He smiles as he bring his hand out and tossels her hair, his mouth moving in thanks, but no memory of his voice follows. The other kids spy the roses, and are all around them now. She's smiling, and so is the man. Everyone is... But everything doesn't feel happy. Something feels off. Something isn't... Isn't right.

Now Kia finds herself, once again, standing alone in front of the ash covered rosebushes. The rose bushes she had brought for the school; for the man in the stripped sweater. He'd planted them here just for her.

That sent a shiver down her spine, as she stepped away from the bushes/ How had she not remembered that? Shaking her head, and clutching her arms across her chest, Kia turned away from the garden and made to leave the playground, walking out the gate without closing it. Wanting to get away from such a strange feeling place.

She walked all the way back to her car and unlocked it before, getting back in and starting it. She did her best to not look at the school as she shifted gears and drove ahead, leaving the school in her rear-view mirror. Trying to put some distance between herself and the off-feeling she had about that school.

Hoping to forget about the man in the stripped sweater, whose face she couldn't recall... Yet felt fear grip her as she thought of him.

**R & R Plz**


	7. Don't Close Your Eyes

"Oh my God! You actually made it?'

Kia, having just parked her car and opened the door, jumped as she felt herself being yanked out of the car into a bone crushing hug. Her breath left her lungs for a second, before she was released and left staring at the smiling, concerned, face of her old friends; Shilo Redman and Trevor Promen.

Shilo was about a Kia's height, though right now she was three inches taller in her styled boots, with waist length mocha brown hair, tan skin, and emerald green eyes. She was, at the moment, wearing a black chest tube top, tight fitting dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of styled, small healed, boots.

Trevor was another sight for sore eyes. The boy was about 6'5" in height, muscular, and broad. He was wearing a dark, blood red, muscle shirt and dark black jeans and combat boots. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and amber eyes that seemed to pop out at you because of his Native American tan skin.

"Jesus, Trev! What the hell did your adoptive family feed you! You're huge!" Kia chuckled, earning a warm smile from the taller male, as Shilo grabbed her by her upper arm, and started pulling her towards the club, where a line was waiting outside. "Ew! Don't ask what he eats! This man has a gross eating habit!" Shilo cut in.

"Raw eggs in the morning are very good for you, Shilo-" Shilo cut him off by covering her ears and shaking her head. "Ew! No! Gross! Shut-up!" Although Shilo acted angry, Kia could see the love and playfulness in her actions, as she looked at Trevor with pure affection. The two had cared about each other for years now, and nobody had been surprised when they'd hooked up, or when Trevor proposed to her after college.

The two were engaged and to be married in the middle of June. Kia had been asked to be the maid of honor, and had accepted with tears in her eyes. She was proud of her friends, and hoped they'd have a successful like together.

As soon as they were close to the club, Kia registered that the wait in line was going to be monstrous, and sighed in annoyance. "Well... We better get in line before it gets longer." Kia made to go towards the back of the line, only to be yanked to the front by Shilo and Trevor!

"Hey, Randy! We're ready to go back in!" Kia's eyes widened, as the bar-hop, a large man unruly dirty blonde hair and sharp blue eyes and scars on his arms and face, gave a grin as he locked eyes on her! "Randy Underman?" Kia exclaimed, as she was pulled into a bear hug, before being roughly slapped on the back! "Kia! Long time no see, babe! You look great! Still hot as ever!" A lecherous grin appeared on Randy's face, as he oped up the door and ushered her and her friends in.

"Save me a dance, babe!" He called out over the music, before shutting the door, leaving Kia blinking in disbelief. Shilo laughed beside her, as she pulled Kia over to where a large row of booths were, as they passed by teens dressed in rave gear and sporting glow sticks, as techno music blared from the DJ's speakers. "Techno hour! Lasts for another thirty minutes!" Shilo hollered over the music, as the three of them claimed a booth in the back, Kia sitting across from the two.

"Going to dance with Randy later?" Shilo asked, being able to lower her voice a bit more, now that the weren't being overpowered by the music, due to the booths blocking off a lot of the sounds. Kia shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that's him! Dear God, he looks roughed up!" Shilo chuckled, nodding as she waved a waiter over to their table. "He got out of prison a month ago! Got so drunk he started a fight outside a biker club, then tried to take on the police that came to break it up! Got sentenced for eight months, but got out in five due to good behavior."

Kia shook her head. It always surprised her to see some of the other kids from the orphanage and hear their stories. It was shocking sometimes, and sad to think that she hadn't kept up with many of them like Shilo and Duncan had. Perhaps she was just to anti-social for people after all.

As she thought about this, Shilo ordered her and herself a salted margarita, to which Kia scowled at. She wasn't much of a drinker. She didn't see the use in getting hammered til you puke your guts out or end up in bed with some stranger you got frisky with the night before. Definitely not her cup of tea.

"I've been worried about you lately," Kia, pulled from her thoughts, blinked in confusion, before locking her gaze on Shilo and Trevor, who were watching her with concern. Kia felt her stomach drop, as she let out a sigh. "Duncan called you... Didn't he?" That angered her. What right did Duncan have to tell everyone of her business? He was in for an ass chewing when she saw him tomorrow.

Shilo gave a small nod. "He told us about what happened outside before you came here," Trevor said, earning a groan from Kia. "He called and told us and asked for us to make sure you made it to us safely."Kia grunted, and frowned in annoyance, barely noticing when her drink was placed in front of her. "It's not that big of a deal. Duncan's being paranoid. It was just a bad dream."

Shilo scoffed. "Yeah! A bad dream you had while getting ready to leave in your car! Kia? What if you'd fallen asleep behind the wheel! You could have died like... Like..." Shilo's expression became pained, as did Trevor's, as Kia understood who she was implying. "Anthony wasn't driving when he died, Shilo," Kia whispered just loud enough for them to hear. "His mom was."

Shilo shook her head. "It's still the same thing, Kia!" Trevor placed his large right hand on Shilo's small left shoulder, squeezing it softly in a calming manner. Shilo gave him a pained look, before looking down at her drink, her bangs covering her face.

"Please understand, Kia... After what happened to those four teens a week ago... Everyone's been on guard." Kia stiffened slightly at the mention of what Duncan had told her when he'd gotten home. "Trevor... Duncan told me what happened... But I still don't understand why everyone is so concerned over it. What does it have to do with us?"

Shilo, who'd been quiet during the exchange, raised her head up and gave her a grim look. "Kia... Those kids that died... We all knew them... Including you." Kia's heart skipped a beat, as he eyes widened, and she sat up in her seat. "We knew them? Wait? .. I don't... What do you mean we knew them?" Confusion and panic laced her words and tone, as she tried to understand.

Trevor gave her a grim expression as well, as he silenced Shilo with a light squeeze, seeing her ready to speak up. Shilo closed her mouth and nodded for him to continue. "Badham Preschool... All those kids went there. We were all only ten when we meet them... But we did know them." Kia feel silent, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she waited for Trevor to continue.

Trevor clasped his large left hand around his cold, untouched, beer as he seemed to space out a bit. "You probably remember when we were younger, there weren't many places where we kids could play, right?" Kia nodded stiffly, as Trevor's eyes landed on her. "Right... Well you probably remember that, in the summer, we would all fix up an old bike we'd mind at the Springwood dump, and ride them all around Springwood. Always getting in trouble with Chief Thomas because we'd ride our bikes through the police station flower bed!"

A weak smile appeared on Kia's face as she recalled how Chief Thomas and his men use to chase them on the lawn, looking ridiculous as they were out maneuvered by a bunch of kids. Trevor nodded, a weak smile on his face as well. "But when we were really bored and didn't feel like riding all the way into town... Do you remember where we'd go to play instead?"

Flashed of memories invaded her mind; of a school and a man with a tripped sweater. "Badham Preschool Playground!" She whispered loudly, her expression grim as she started to understand a bit of what Trevor and Ella where getting at. Trevor nodded, his eyes closed.

"We spent a lot of summer days on that playground, playing with those kids." Silence feel between the three of them as Kia mauled over what she'd just been told. "What... What was the name of those kids that died?" She finally asked, earning a pained look from Shilo.

She pursed her lips, and scrunched her brows together in thought. "Their names were

Dean Russell, Kris Fowles, and Jesse Braun if I remember correctly..." Shilo's voice trailed off, seeming to try and find confirmation in her memories for the names of the teens. Trevor raised his hand forward, absently pointing to the wall behind Kia in thought.

"Those are the three that died, yeah... But there was two other kids. Two that were having the same dreams... But didn't die... Damn! I can't remember their names, though!" Kia watched as Shilo's eyes widened. "I remember their names! Remember, because it was those teachers kids, or whatever. Nancy Holbrook and Quentin Smith!"

Kia's body froze and her mouth went dry as a desert. Her eyes widen and her breathing hallowed slightly, as she gripped her knees under the table! Nancy Holbrook! That was the name of the little girl in her dreams! The same fucking name!

Her mind was spinning, and her body felt drained and numb, as she tried to shake the ice block of fear that had settled into the pit of her stomach! How could she be dreaming about this girl? What did it mean! Frustration and fear flooded her, as she tried to make sense of it!

"Yeah... But even though those two didn't die... Nancy's mother did. And I heard that the poor girl is in such a state of shock and pain that she her memories and is now in a state of confusion while stored away at the Springwood Asylum! And that poor Quentin boy is stuck in the hospital going in and out of a Coma from the lack of sleep he put himself through!"

Kia's head shot up. So the Nancy girl lost her memories! She couldn't remember her past... Which explained why the lil Nancy in her dream had clung to her. She didn't know her way back to her own dreams! She was stuck in a nightmare with the burnt man!

Shooting up from her seat, Kia grabbed her purse and shuffled out of the booth! "Kia? What the hell? Where are you going?" Shilo exclaimed, grabbing Kia's hand before she could get away. "It was nice seeing you all! We'll have to do this again! But I have to go! I'm sorry!" Kia wrenched her hand out of Shilo's grasp and made way for the door.

As she got closer, she bumped into a blur of red and dark green stripes. Eyes wide and continuing her trek forward, Kia glanced behind her and saw the burnt man standing in the middle of the crowd of people she'd pushed through, his body turned to her and his gloved right hand lowered at his side with his blades spread. His eyes were narrowed at her, and a sick grin was on his face.

Then, with the passing of someone in her line of vision, he was gone without a trace... Leaving Kia frightened and concerned. He wanted something from her... And he wasn't going to stop til he got it, that much she knew.

**R & R Plz**


	8. Aint No Rest For The Wicked

Her body felt stiff as she continued to drive.

She'd been up all night. She'd gone home and changed into a pair of jeans, a gray t-shirt, and keeping her boots. She'd grabbed a cup of strong coffee, before making her way out the door with all her money and a bag full of extra clothes and first aid kit.

She didn't know why... But she needed to get Springwood Hospital. Ever since she'd learned what she'd learned last night, she hadn't been able to sleep and she knew she needed to find those kids; to find Nancy and Quentin.

She'd gotten online and did a good bit of research and for three hours she searched for the location of Quentin Smith, before discovering that he was at East Springwood Hospital. It was a three hour drive from her position, and it was open all night.

So now she was in her car again, driving five clicks over the posted speed limit and dodging through traffic like a maniac. She didn't care if she got a ticket. She didn't care if the people around her called her in as a possible drunk driver. She didn't care. All she cared about was getting to that hospital.

But, unfortunately, she was one of those people that tended to doze off from long drives. Which, at the moment, she found herself almost being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of her engine and the fact that it was now two, almost three, in the morning and she hadn't slept since she'd fallen asleep at her desk at the preschool, didn't help!

Doing her best to shake the growing tiredness she was feeling, Kia sipped at her now cold coffee, before wrinkling her nose and tossing it out the window, breaking her no littering rule. Slapping her check lightly, Kia looked at the clock, before turning the radio on to full blast, an old song blasting her awake.

_Somethings wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white _

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite _

_Sleep with one eye open  
__Gripping your pillow tight  
__  
Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land _"

Metallica, huh," Kia mused with a weak smile. "How appropriate." She reached for the dial to change the station, only to pull her hand back, startled, as her radio station started to flip through channels all by itself! She did her best to watch the road, as her radio continued to go haywire.

Having enough of it, Kia pulled over to the side of the road quickly, and began to push and turn all the buttons and nobs on her radio, trying to silence it! "Come on!" Kia growled, as the channel flipping began to speed up and her head started to thump harshly with the signs of an approaching headache! "Come on!"

Kia smacked the radio hard, crying out as the stations suddenly stopped flipping, and a single song began to blast from her car speakers, drilling into her brain and causing her ears to thump in protest!

_Dr ea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
__Dr ea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
__When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
__Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
__Dr ea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
__  
When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Dr ea-ea-ea-ea-eam_

The usually peaceful sounding Everly Brothers song sounded eery, distorted, as she registered what song was playing. A shiver ran up her spine, as she frantically reached forward, and was able to turn the volume down, silencing the eery sounding music.

"God... " Kia whispered, as she pushed her hair back and out of her face. Her heart beat relaxed, as she rubbed the sleep starting to form in her eyes. She needed something to keep her awake. Something stronger than the coffee she'd been drinking.

Rubbing her eyes, Kia prayed that there was a gas station coming up. Perhaps she could pick up a Monster or a Five Hour Energy drink to help her stay awake. Shifting her car back into drive, Kia started forward, having only gone a few rolls forward, when she found herself slamming on the brakes and screaming!

Her car's gear slid into park all by itself, as she gripped the wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. Standing in front of her car, his bladed fingers tapping on the hood, was the burnt man with the stripped red and dark green sweater!

"It's very late, little Kia," his voice echoed into her car as he ran his hand down the front of her hood, before beginning to stroll around the car towards the driver side door. His knife covered fingers slid across the side, digging into the paint and pulling an eery, cringe worthy, screech with each step he took. "Shouldn't you be home in bed?"

Her breathing tightened, and her eyes followed him, as he slowly appeared by her driver side door. "Get out!" He barked, ripping the door open and yanking her out of the car and onto the ground in the middle of the road.

Crying out in fear, she tried to crawl away from him, only to scream in pain as his gloved hand harshly grabbed her shoulder and yanked her roughly to her feet, before she was slammed against her car. "No! No! Get away! You're just a dream! You aren't real!"

A dark, spine tingling, chuckle was heard behind her. She froze as she felt his hands on her shoulders, his body pressing against her. She whimpered in fear and disgust, as she felt his warm, foul smelling, breath brush her right ear as he leaned his head in close beside her.

"What do... You want from me?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. She shook violently, as she felt his hands travel down her arm, before sliding to her waist, and brushing down her hips. "Its not you I want, little Kia."

His presence was suffocating her. She wanted to curl in a ball and never get up! She didn't like this! Why? Why was this happening to her if she wasn't his target? "Then why?" She whispered harshly, freezing as she felt his gloved hand slide forward and around to her stomach.

She felt his index blade slowly slide up the middle of her stomach to between her breast, before traveling back down the same path. She felt like vomiting! She shook, as he once again leaned up to her ear. "You're the only one who can help me, little Kia. You're the one who was always able to help me, remember? Always my little helper!"

She gasped in pain, as his blades quickly caught her arm, before she was harshly whipped around. She prepared herself to come face to face with his... Only to find that he was gone! She began to hyperventilate, as she stumbled back against her car, placing her left hand on the hood to steady herself, only to sharply pull it back as something pricked her hand.

Looking at the palm of her hand where a small dot of blood appeared, Kia shook her head, before turning to look down at her hood. Her expression went blank, as she found a perfectly trimmed and fully blossomed, blood red, rose lying on the hood of her car.

A rose similar to the ones planted in the abandoned playground of Badham Preschool. Her hands shook violently, as she reach out to pick the rose up, careful of its thorns this time. She stared wide eyed at the rose, as she shook her head, letting memories crawl back into her mind.

An older man with a handsome face and an almost off smile. A man wearing a stripped sweater and a brown fedora to help protect his face and top of his head from the sun, as he worked away in the garden. Her younger self watching him and helping him get the tools he needed for his gardening work. Her younger self calling out to him.

_'I found it Mr. Freddy!' _Her mouth went dry, as a name was finally given to her for the man haunting her dreams. For the man who once upon a time called her his "little helper". The man who just disappeared out of the blue before the preschool closed down!

A man named Fred "Freddy" Krueger!


End file.
